


A precious gift

by maddy_angst



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Christmas gift, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddy_angst/pseuds/maddy_angst
Summary: A modern AU where the Vessalius family owns a toy shop. Echo belongs to a family with strict expectations. Oz and Echo are colleagues in the first year of high school. Oscar is a caring uncle.





	A precious gift

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I hope you'll enjoy your gift!

Echo pressed her hands on the window of the toy shop, her eyes setting small fireworks as she stared at the lonely bear in front of her. A smile stretched her lips. It had only been two weeks since her family had moved to this city, but ever since then, her heart had been stolen by the unusual toy. Each time she returned from school, she would pass by the toy shop and stare, and dream and wish to hold it. But she could not have it. Her parents had already given their refusal from the first day she had mentioned it. They had admonished her for not acting as a sixteen-year girl but as a dreamy child. Her composure back then had wavered and no matter the supporting words her twin had offered her, she could simply not forget how much it stung. And still, her legs could not take another path.  
That is the reason why today she found herself in the same place, with the company she enjoyed having the most. Would her hands numb from cold again? It happened each time she lost herself in her dreamland.  
Unfortunately, the owner of the shop, or maybe their assistant went outside to meet her. The girl turned her attention fully towards the mid-aged blonde man who was waving at her with a bright smile on his features.  
'' You came again~ Why don't you come inside?'' He inquired her with a friendly tone.  
Suddenly, Echo turned her back to the man and dashed away. His shoulders drooped at that reaction. Why did she have to run all the time?  
When he decided to return to his work, he heard footsteps nearby.  
'' Oz! Welcome home! '' The big man approached his nephew to offer him an embrace. A broad smile spread across the youngster's lips as he hugged his uncle back. With a curious gaze, Oz studied the road where the girl' silhouette had vanished some moments ago.  
'' Was that Little Echo?''  
'' Hm? Do you know her?''  
'' She is my classmate.'' A shy chuckle filled the atmosphere. '' We haven't talked much, but... she's kinda cool! Her drawings are funny! Wait, uncle, I'll show you!'' The boy opened his schoolbag and got out a sheet of paper. It was a picture of a bear with widened eyes and a rope around its neck. Oscar couldn't shake off the feeling that he had seen it somewhere before.  
'' Ah! Isn't this the toy I made, Jyanta?''  
'' What?'' Oz was taken aback by Oscar's inquiry.  
'' That girl seems to be quite fond of it. She was looking at it again today.''  
The youngster placed the piece of paper in front of the window of the shop to compare it. There were a few differences, but apart from that, it appeared to be indeed Jyanta's portrait. But why didn't Echo buy the toy she held so precious? This question rose to Oz's mind and increased his curiosity towards his colleague.  
***  
Oz Vessalius loved the family's toy shop. However, his father didn't wish to have him around while working. Everyone in the family knew that the man didn't harbor any affection for his son. Even the boy had realized it with time, but he was unable to come to terms with it. He didn't have any happy memories with his father. Not even a gift from him for Christmas or his birthday. Why was he still hoping? What good would bring him now? It didn't matter that he had turned into a teenager, he wanted a toy from Xai. Not to play with it, but to hold it as a precious memento...  
The youngster plastered the wound from his heart with a smile. Dressed up in a green elf costume, he was ready to receive the kids his uncle had invited over to their shop. His father had errands in another city until tomorrow, so the boy could help Oscar with the event for Christmas Eve. His job was to wrap the gifts the children would get from Santa Claus, his uncle.  
Until this moment, the things appeared to go smoothly. Oz watched from the corner of his eye how a little girl timidly came closer to the man in red whose fake white beard barely covered the other one. It was slightly tempting to pull it. However, he supposed that one of the kids would eventually do it later on. A genuine smile painted his features when his uncle patted the little girl's head and offered her the gift. That petite countenance lighted up at the sight of the present. It reminded him of a smaller version of himself whose tears disappeared thanks to the toys Oscar had given him.  
His attention shifted to the box in his hands and its content. Oz decided to use a blue wrapping for this one after some meditation. This color reminded him of someone's notebook. A tint of blush spread on his cheeks as he finished adorning the present. Now he only needed a plan to call that person here... The boy lifted his head for a moment and caught a glimpse of a familiar silhouette outside. Without a second thought, he started towards the exit with a racing heart.  
Echo had made up her mind to contribute to the poor children's happiness by making some donations to the Vessalius toy shop. She didn't have too much pocket money but what she possessed was enough for a girl of her age. Finding the courage to enter the shop was another story. What if she met that weird blonde man? Would he still accept her donation after she ran away from him?  
_Maybe Echo should go home..._  
She slowly began walking away when the clinket of a bell stopped her in place. Someone had opened the door of the shop! Was it that man again? For a brief moment, she remained with her back turned to that person.  
'' Little Echo!'' However, that nickname made her face the owner of the voice calling her.  
'' It's Echo.'' She retorted with a bit of irritation. Was he mistaking her name on purpose? The boy reached her figure after just three steps. Echo's eyes widened as soon as she spotted his costume.  
'' Why are you dressed like that?''  
'' I'm an elf!'' Oz replied cheerfully, making a small pirouette for her to see his clothes.  
'' You look ridiculous.'' At that comment, the boy' smile almost died. She had always been the blunt one.  
'' Well... the children like it so...'' An awkward chuckle escaped his lips.  
'' I see.''  
'' Say... how come you're here?''  
That question rendered her speechless for a while. Oz was starting to regret putting it in the first place.  
'' Echo...'' Her eyes averted to the ground, '' came to donate.''  
'' That's so kind of you! You have a big heart, Little Echo!''  
'' It's Echo!''  
'' Then, come in!''  
The blonde couldn't help a joyous laughter; he pulled Echo by her hand and dragged her towards the entrance of the toy shop. No matter how much he tried to hide his excitement, his gestures were betraying him. After all, wasn't he in the company of his dear friend?  
A strange feeling rose on the girl's chest, making her wonder about its cause. Could it have been the warmth of the boy's hand?  
Dolls, plushes and other toys welcomed her inside. The interior of the shop resembled one of her daydreams. She had no idea that such a place could exist in reality. Its perfection mesmerized her. Unfortunately, this only lasted until she noticed the Santa Claus and the kids. Echo had nothing against the children, but that man just gave her weird vibes.  
Oz led her to the table where he was still working at the other gifts. She followed him silently, studying her surroundings with care in an attempt to recall them later.  
'' This one is for you!'' Unexpectedly, the boy affirmed and handed her a blue wrapped present. Echo froze for some seconds. For her? She stared at it, hesitant to open it right away. Her hands wavered over its bow. Eventually, she untied it and discovered its content with disbelief. Inside the box was an odd bear with a rope around its neck. The same toy she had been fascinated by in the last two weeks. Oz was giving it to her.  
'' Do you like it?'' The boy asked expectantly. She took it out and held it to her chest while a blush dusted her visage.  
'' Echo likes it.''


End file.
